


Here with You

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Snape, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This turned out so full of sap it’s a wonder I didn’t get stuck in it.  No idea what possessed me, but what can I say?  New job is time-consuming and I miss fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I’m not making any money off this story.

“I don’t like your new job.”

Severus paused as he was removing his outer robe and raised an eyebrow. “Luckily for you, you are not required to perform it.”

“I just… I don’t like it.”

Hanging his robe on a peg, placed there by the door specifically for that purpose, Severus scowled and said, “Duly noted.”

“I’m not saying it isn’t good and all, but… I don’t like it.”

Jerking his gloves from his fingers, Severus snapped, “So you’ve said.”

Harry fell heavily into his chair. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. It is eight forty-six PM, which stands for post meridian, or after noon; on a twenty-four hour clock, it is twenty forty-six; one might also describe it—”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Tucking his gloves and scarf into the pocket of his robe, Severus stepped toward his own chair. “You _did_ ask.” 

“Beginning to regret that, now,” Harry muttered.

He sat, but was rather unable to enjoy the comfort of his favorite chair. “Imagine that.”

“Oh, shut up. I don’t like your new job.”

Severus’ head whipped around to face Harry. “ _Yes_. So you’ve _said_.” Suddenly, he had no desire to sit in front of the fire, here in his house in his chair next to Harry’s, with some sort of angry tension ready to snap between them. He stood and started toward his study.

“Severus.”

Harry’s quiet voice cut into him and he stopped halfway to the door. Back still to Harry, he waited.

“It’s just… I miss you. I know you love your new job, and I’m not saying I want you to give that up. But I _miss_ you, Severus.”

He turned. “I know. I miss you, too.”

Harry stood and came toward him. “So let’s not fight, okay? I know I sort of started it and I’m sorry about earlier. But you’re going to want to go to sleep in less than two hours and when you get home tomorrow _I’ll_ be at work and I won’t see you again for ages.” When Harry reached him, he rested a hand on his waist and repeated, “Let’s not fight.”

Something in him began to soften and Severus could feel that frisson of anticipation that had left him shortly after he walked through the door start to blossom once more. “No fighting,” he agreed, and he felt Harry’s grip on him tighten.

“I just want to… I _miss_ you.”

“I’m right here.”

Harry raised his other hand and pressed it against Severus’ chest as if to confirm the fact. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, you are. Let’s go to bed. I want to show you how much I’ve missed you.”

He wondered if Harry could feel his heart beating faster under his palm. 

“Come on.”

“Yes.”

In the bedroom, they shed their clothing piece by piece, putting everything away as they went, then crawled under the quilt and lay pressed up against each other. 

“I missed you,” Harry murmured.

“You’ve said.”

Propping himself on his elbow, Harry leaned over and kissed him, and Severus melted into it. It felt like they hadn’t kissed in days, weeks, and he opened his mouth wider, begging for more.

Fingers digging into Severus’ shoulder, hips beginning to rock against his, Harry gave it to him and Severus groaned.

“Go on,” Severus entreated. “Show me.”

“Missed you so much,” Harry muttered against his neck. 

“What do you want, Harry?” he asked, eager for something, anything.

“Want you.”

Severus spread his legs a bit wider and let Harry’s lower half nestle between them. “Have me.”

“You sure?” Harry asked, already reaching to their bedside table. “It’s been a bit of a while.”

“I know I said this already, but I’m going to repeat it: I’ve missed you too. Now open that up and get inside me.”

Fumbling the cap off the tube, Harry moaned. “Christ, I love it when you say stuff like that.”

“Like what? Like I want to feel you inside me? That I haven’t felt that for weeks now, and it’s getting damn near painful? That—” He broke off in a gasp when Harry swiped a slick finger across his entrance and pushed it inside. “Oh! That the look on your face… Harry, please!”

Harry appeased him by slipping another finger in to join the first and gently thrusting. “You really do love it when I do this, don’t you? You want to feel me moving inside you, filling you up, splitting you open.”

Severus drew his knees up with his hands, chest heaving. “Yes. Now would you…?”

“I will. I am,” Harry answered, stroking his slick fingers over his cock and moving closer.

Harry braced his weight on one hand and guided his cock to Severus’ opening with the other, but just as he was about to press forward, Severus reached up and brushed his knuckles over Harry’s cheek.

“Harry,” he whispered, and Harry paused, looking up to search Severus’ face. “I love you.”

Letting out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sob, Harry pushed forward, burying himself in Severus, and let himself fall onto his elbows. Severus groaned at the incredible feeling of Harry inside him, stretching him wide, and on top of him, around him, pressing down against him and holding him steady.

He curled a leg around Harry’s waist and clutched at his shoulders, trying to draw him closer still. 

Pressing a light kiss to Severus’ lips, Harry gave in to the pressure of Severus’ heel behind him and began to move. He lay his head against Severus’ shoulder and slowly rocked his body into Severus’, and Severus had to struggle to keep his eyes from falling closed at the sheer relief of it. 

This was his Harry, and they were wonderful together; it would take more than mere distance to separate them.

“Missed you,” Harry whispered into his collarbone. “Don’t ever go anywhere.”

“No,” Severus answered, arching up to meet his easy thrusts. “Here with you.”

Snapping his hips more forcefully, Harry’s hissed, “Yes,” into Severus’ skin.

Severus tangled a hand in Harry’s hair and drew his head up for a kiss. It began with hunger, nipping and sucking and licking, tongues tangling and lips teasing, but it soon became a moist, hot commingling of breath as they lost the ability to focus and simply panted into one another’s mouths.

“I’m… Severus…” Harry breathed against his lips.

“Yes,” Severus said, encouraging Harry to let go, pressing up to rub his leaking cock against Harry’s belly. “Yes!”

He felt his release coiling in his gut and clenched around Harry’s cock, desperate to take him with him. One, two more thrusts and he was lost, mouth falling open in an inarticulate cry, and he felt the stiffening of Harry’s body, Harry’s fingernails digging into his skin, and knew that Harry had found his peak as well.

Sagging against each other, they fought for breath. The bulk of Harry’s compact form covering him, the tickle of Harry’s hair against his chin, Harry’s heart pounding against his chest, Severus finally felt, for the first time since he’d arrived an hour ago, that he was home.

“I miss you,” he murmured.

“I’m here.”

After a long, lovely moment of silence, they slowly shifted to lie next to one another. “You haven’t even eaten,” Harry said.

“I grabbed a quick bite on my way home.”

“Ah,” Harry responded, moving his hand lazily through the sticky mess on Severus’ belly. “We should probably get cleaned up.”

Severus nodded. “Probably. I need to get to sleep soon.”

“Mm, right. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Doubtful. Not while we’re both conscious, at least. But we can spend a couple of hours sleeping next to each other, and I’ll see you the next evening.”

He felt, more than saw, Harry’s nod.

“I’ll miss you,” he said.

Harry stretched up and kissed him, lips lingering for an endless moment before he finally pulled away. “Me too.”


End file.
